Love Actually
by Lack of Composure
Summary: Rated T for mild swearing. Ron and Shego divulge their love on a steamy, deserted island, what could be better? In moderate/high detail, an on-going creation. Reviews are appreciated and heeded.
1. The Rendezvous

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic, yay! I know, crazy pairing, but hey. By the way, this first chapter is the only short one. Hopefully. The following chapters will be longer, I promise! Anyways, please review, I need the help! Requests, anything, just tell me. By the way, the chapters aren't always going to be this short,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Kim Possible or the characters.

* * *

_It's kind of a funny story, when I look back on it, how we met. Rather, how we even ended up together in the first place. _

Shego's gaze was fixated on his freckles. Every little dot was perfectly placed along his face, he was just perfect. Everything about him.. Just something about him.. She adored it. He was just the perfect amount of muscle, yet scrawny all the same. A soft chuckle emitted from deep within her as she recalled an event in which she beat Stoppable in an arm wrestling match. He was furious about the whole thing. After that day he went on a crazy fitness rage, but that didn't last very long.

"What?" His eyes roamed about her figure as she sat beside him.

His sudden inquiry startled her, but she quickly regained her bearings and answered him. "I was just reminiscing.." Her voice trailed off before she finished her last word, staring directly at the walls of Stoppable's bedroom. Ron noticed her lack of actuality, and attempted to revive her by planting a small kiss on her lips.

It startled her, awakening the butterflies that had managed to hide away for the past hour. Honestly, she hated that feeling; it was just the kind of person she was. She hated the sensation of vulnerability it left within her, that she seemed to have to rely on this one person so much. She clutched her stomach and squeezed her eyes closed in such a manner that alerted Ron.

He laid his head on her nicely toned thighs, whilst Shego tenderly smoothed his blonde hair back into place. His gaze slowly drifting upwards to meet hers. "Are you okay, love?"

_Love… _He used that term again. He was so affectionate towards her, and she wasn't even entirely sure if this was right… The level to which this was breaking down the walls she had built so high was alarming; after all, she was _Shego._ Feared by many, she had a certain quality that commanded obedience. She was shocked this didn't turn the sidekick off, although she was a totally different person around him. _Was she losing herself?_

"Perfect. Couldn't be more dandy." She emphasized the tenors in her voice, additionally drawing out the final word for more of a sarcastic tone. She definitely had edge.

A rather awkward silence fell between the duo, leaving more time for Shego to reflect. She remembered the first time she had set her eyes on the sidekick. He seemed to be Kim's opposite, Kim was precise and her outfit was form-fitting, while Ron was disorderly and her outfit appeared a few sizes too big. The disheveled blonde hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his overall innocence, it took all of her might to focus.

She was bombarded with another question. "Shego, have you ever been in love?" His cheeks curled up to form his classic dopey grin, hoping she would actually answer it this time.

In truth, he had fallen into some whirl wind romance with the villainess. Her body, her attitude, her confidence... It just all intoxicated him. The woman whom he now had the privilege of resting his head upon - he could now confidently say he was in love with. Complete, unexplainable, passionate love. Now it was just up to Shego to feel the same way.

The unforeseen question shocked Shego. In her eyes, love was such a strong word. To her, love was not only a feeling, but a tactical game that possessed a certain logic to. You had to factor in all of the variables before you could decide if it was in fact love. It would take some careful consideration before she could even begin to determine her feelings for Ron. It was all so new to her, still, regardless of the fact there were a few before him. This whole situation was just one hell of a big mess. "You.."

She was interrupted by a familiar voice screaming Ron's name. She froze, she could pinpoint the owner of that exasperating voice. Both of their hearts beated much quicker as they heard footfalls drawing closer. The sickening silence grew heavy upon the duo's shoulders. "Ron, I've been worried sick about you all day! What have you been doing?" Panicked thoughts flooded Shego's mind as her eyes widened in surprise. She looked down at Ron, saying.. "It's Possib-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence until her favorite red headed beauty burst through the door. "KP…"


	2. A Hint of Aptitude

**Author's Note:** As you can tell, I'm better at writing the romantic stuff, action is just not my thing. And maybe that first chapter should have been called an intro or teaser or something, but I'm not really sure how to change it'a name, so..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible, but if I did I'd be filthy rich.

* * *

_She had to admit, he had a "thing" for world domination plans._

"You've finally reached a point that it's so stupid… it just might work." Her feet rested comfortably on top of the table, nonchalantly flipping through her magazine of Villian-Ness. Shego casually rolled her eyes as Drakken threw a glare in her direction.

"Shego, why can't you ever be enthusiastic about any of my plans?" Drakken's exasperated sigh echoed throughout the lair, his recently gleeful expression fading away as quickly as it appeared. She had noticed he began to pace the room, worrying and fretting about the failure that is, to her, inevitably going to occur.

A faint smirk crossed her darkened lips, she wasn't about to let this sweet moment of precious backtalk pass her. "Well if it ends up like all your other plans, why do I have reason to?" Her jaded gaze fell matter-of-factly upon the blue-skinned man.

"Shego!" Dr. Drakken had screamed her name again, a specific tone that could make anyone's ears bleed in protest. Shego scoffed, throwing down and completely disregarding her magazine to regain a standing position.

She placed a sass-filled hand on her hip, flicking her raven-hued hair over her shoulder. "Well, Dr. D, let's get this going before you-know-who decides to make her appearance."

"Yes, yes, yes!" With the pull of a lever, Drakken's machine unsheathed itself from within its former hiding place. As usual, it was some stupid invention designed specifically by the man everyone calls a 'super genius.' All Shego had to do to aid his plan was steal whatever he specified. It was rather easy work in return for what she received as a wage.

"I believe you-know-who has already arrived." The red-head fell from the ceiling, believing her snarky comment was clever. To Shego, it was anything but.

"Alright, Kimmie, let's get this show on the road." She lit her hands in an instant, the green plasma engulfing her gloves.

A series of grunts could be heard as the two duked it out. Shego grew frustrated as Kim landed blow after blow on her, seemingly because there was such a difference in the fighting style of the two. Because Kimberly was a cheerleader, that enabled her to be more nimble than Shego. She could bend and move in ways her adversary could not. Kim had developed more of a hit-and-run type attack method, which consisted of landing a few blows on her opponent, then darting out of the way in order to avoid the retaliation. Shego, on the other hand, was more of a stationary fighter. She could deal blow after blow, though that wasn't really useful when dealing with Kim. Though, to Shego's advantage, Kim's fighting style was much more tiring, which usually led to Kim attempting to 'defeat' Shego in a matter of minutes.

Shego didn't like to use the word 'defeat.' Kim had never entirely defeated her, as that would mean completely eradicating her from ever committing a crime again, but she had come damn close when Kim had kicked her into the electrical tower. Remembering that moment sent chills down Shego's spine, not the event that actually startled her, but rather the realization that came with it. It was the first time she had ever seen Kim comfortable with potentially killing someone, as Shego could see Kim smiling as she flew to her possible death. It's not that Shego cared that Kim had electrocuted her; it's just the fact that goody-two-shoes Kimmie didn't have any issue potentially killing Shego.

Shego, on the other hand, didn't care what happened to Kim. Although she'd rather not completely kill the teenaged hero, it would be both better and more preferable if Shego just beat the hell out of her. It would give Shego much satisfaction to hear _the_ Kim Possible admit defeat.

Shego was growing increasingly aggravated as her opponent refused to surrender, even though Kim was getting visibly tired. "Why don't you know when to give up, Princess?" Kim continued to deal blows, though the force of each was growing considerably less.

"Because the good guys always end up winning, Shego."

A growl reverberated from deep within Shego, fury now coursing through her veins. Every word the stupid red-head muttered infuriated Shego, igniting a passion to strive to be better than her for once. And as fast as Shego could have snapped her fingers, she had delivered a roundhouse kick that withheld enough force to knock Kim off her feet, sending her stumbling a few feet before crashing into the wall. Shego took advantage of this moment of weakness, jumping atop of Kim and grabbing her wrists. She pinned them above her head and rested her body weight on top of her, the elder woman weighing just enough to keep the teen down. Kim wriggled beneath her grasp, but Shego made it damn-near impossible for Kim to escape. She wouldn't have her leaving so early.

Reality struck her at once. Did she really just beat the red-head? Forcibly, she lifted the now-unconscious teen and bound her hands with rope. This would be enough until she could drag her ass over to the cuffs. Drakken had always managed to place the restraints in the stupidest of places.

"Not today, they don't." A smirk reappeared across Shego's lips as she began to chain Kim's arms above her head. Her feet were slightly off the ground, just enough to make it uncomfortable. Wouldn't want comfort for a prisoner now, right? By the way it looked; it'd be relatively difficult for a normal person to escape.

Not for Shego, though. For a few moments she reminisced on the days before she had be struck by the comet, only to be knocked back into actuality by Kim's muffled words.

"Just wait until Ron gets here…"

Shego raised her eyebrows at the mention of the sidekick. It reminded her that she was one, herself. As if on cue, Drakken waltzed into the main room of the lair. Shego watched his face contort in surprise as he saw Kim Possible in restraints.

"Dr. D, if you're that surprised…" She gritted her teeth; he harbored such low expectations of his sidekick.

"Shego… I didn't mean it that way. It's just a…" He tried to choose his words carefully, "a different sight to see."

Instantly he knew he had chosen the wrong ones. Plasma engulfed her gloved-hands, a sole look of pure fury overtook her. "Shego! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Dr. Drakken was filled with panic, jumping about frantically to avoid the fiery balls being thrust at him by his business partner. Meanwhile, Kim watched, rather amused as Shego chased after him screaming obscenities. She noted: never openly underestimate Shego to her face.

Ron slipped silently into the lair. It had a cold atmosphere to it.. It didn't feel roomy, or homey, not even comfortable. If honestly, truly, felt like a place of business. All of the lairs felt the same way to Ron, and after a while the all had begun to look the same. Every time, though, Drakken had somehow managed to have less and less taste.

It frustrated him that he had left so much later then Kim, as his ride had been late. How could his ride possibly have an excuse to be late when he needed to go on an _important _mission to save the world? Exactly. There was no excuse at all. It thoroughly disappointed the young man.

Ron cringed as he watched Drakken dodge the various blasts coming from Shego's hands. It was obvious she only intended to scare the living daylights out of him, not to harm him. Her character amused Ron; she was always acting like such a hard-ass. He could only imagine what was underneath her highly-built defense.

As he began day-dreaming, he wondered where Kim was. He scoured the room from top to bottom, only to find her practically hanging from the wall. "Hang on KP, I'll be right there! Don't you worry." He then realized his mistake.

Shego stopped her tirade upon hearing the buffoon's voice. She turned to him, a mischievous smirk coming to meet her face. She pointed a long, slender finger at Ron before directing her attention to Kim. "Is this the boy who is supposed to save you?" Shego had begun laughing hysterically, her lungs burning for air as she tried to catch her breath. Ron stood there, embarrassedly rubbing the back of his neck as he watched her. He saw Kim's half-annoyed nod to the button to release the restraints. He boldly darted over there, only to be stopped face-to-face with the villainess herself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She merely lighted up a single hand, figuring that would be enough to scare the sidekick into submission. If not, she would surely beat it out of him.

Much to her surprise, he had attempted to dart around her body to the switch. With the fact that Shego's reflexes were much faster then Ron's, she easily caught him, pushing him to the side. "I warned you."

She launched a blast straight at Ronald, causing him to quickly get up and move. "Zig zag pattern, zig zag pattern!" He screamed as the plasma seemed to rain down on him. A strategy came to mind, using Shego's motivation to follow him to his advantage.

He ran the perimeter of the lair, jumping and running in odd patterns to avoid being burnt to a crisp. As soon as he reached where Kim was being restrained, he quickly pressed the release button and bolted. Kim dropped out of her restraints, quickly saving Ron.

Shego groaned in frustration. All of that work for absolutely nothing. Kim ran at Shego, bearing a flurry of punches and kicks being directed towards her. She blocked nearly all of them, but she was beginning to slightly tired after the long chase. The continued fighting didn't help much, either. Drakken and the buffoon were arguing over the machine, forcing the two girls to roll their eyes. After a few minutes, Kim had managed to kick Shego off balance before darting to grab Ron. The force of the kick had sent Shego flying straight into the self-destruct button, causing Drakken to panic as the countdown initiated. Why the hell was there always a self-destruct button, anyways?

"Shego!" He had again screamed her name in that hideous tone, piercing her eardrums as she leapt to the floor the hover car was stored on, choosing the closed one. _Ten… Nine…_ The countdown stung her ears as she shoved the key into the ignition, starting the engine and flying the bulky machine over to where Drakken was standing, extending her hand to allow him to hop up in the car.

"Way to go, Dr. D." Shego muttered, casting a glare in his direction.

Drakken muttered something nearly inaudible, a dejected look quickly taking over his facial features. She rolled her eyes as he sullenly glanced over the side, watching the stretch of town zoom below him.

"It's not fun if you don't whine."

"Not now, Shego! I'm not in the mood for your immaturity."

"Immaturity? You're calling me immature? You're the one who wants to take over the stupid world. You continuously fail, but yet you try and try again. Does it look like you'll ever succeed?" She gritted her teeth as she ranted about his past failures, raising her voice with every word spoken.

Following her outburst, Drakken spoke up for himself. "Why do you get to get mad when I 'underestimate' you, but I can't when you do the same to me?" Shego muttered something about how she never said he couldn't, which ignited a spark deep within Drakken. He desperately wanted to prove her wrong, but that blasted teen was always in his way. He'd have to find a way to eradicate her existence, as he had tried so hard in the past. This time, he knew just where to hit her.

* * *

**More Author's Notes:** A more real approach to follow a KP battle scene, besides Kim's capture. Quick, quick, quick. But yes, review, please! I always love to know how to improve on my writing! By the way, lowering the rating until there is an actual lemon. More readers, eh? ut, the Rongo will come in time, loves.


End file.
